


The God's Boy

by soulindark



Category: The Great Gatsby
Genre: M/M, The Great Gatsby - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulindark/pseuds/soulindark





	1. 亡灵序曲

盖茨比站在偌大的客厅里，缓慢地审视了一遍周围，这才再一次确定，眼前这个破败的废墟就是自己之前居住的那个客厅，也许用废墟形容这里不太合适，毕竟这里还能隐约看出以前的痕迹，但是盖茨比发誓，他真的想不出另一个词来形容这个地方，这个曾经让他一度引以为豪的地方。  
盖茨比有些茫然，他有些不知所措，眼前的这一切仿佛睡前故事里所描述的，华丽的古堡在女巫的诅咒下被荆棘包围，这里的时光和美丽的公主一起陷入沉睡。盖茨比觉得自己这样形容有些不妥，尤其是他看见躺在棺材里早已死去的自己时，更觉得惊悚，毕竟自己不可能像公主一样，等待着勇敢的王子用真爱之吻将自己从诅咒中唤醒。  
昏暗的客厅里，盖茨比安静地站在自己的棺柩旁，当然，他是发不出声音的，毕竟他已然死去，站在这里的只是一个终于摆脱肉身枷锁的自由灵魂。棺柩不是盖茨比定下的，就像他从没想过死亡会来得这么突然一样，他从没考虑过自己死后该选择在什么材质的木头箱子里化为腐朽。这棺柩恐怕是尼克为他选择的吧，盖茨比这样认为着，毕竟他也只有这最后一个朋友了，不是吗？  
盖茨比坐在自己的棺柩上，如果是以前，他自然做不到这样地轻便，毕竟想要拥有财富总要付出代价，但谁让他现在只不过是一个只有21g重量的灵魂呢？他坐在那里，也许是因为那里最接近自己死去的无用的身体，也许只是因为那里刚好可以看见不远处尼克打电话的侧脸。  
盖茨比发不出任何声音，他像个疯子一样在尼克和管家面前尽情地嘶吼之后得出了这个结论，这让他再一次认清了自己是个已经死去的人这个事实。也许之前盖茨比会为此感到苦恼，但他现在只觉得其实没什么大不了，除了提醒他自己现在的情况以外，这也让他能够第一次如此耐下心去观察自己唯一的朋友，不同于他曾经在交易时对对方一举一动的揣测，他现在只是单纯地看着尼克，不需要去思考，不需要去反应。因为盖茨比相信，尼克不屑于隐藏自己，不屑于使用那可笑的伪装，他的真诚像是对这充斥着虚伪的世界的一个讽刺。尼克是那样地特别，所以他才是盖茨比唯一的朋友，虽然盖茨比也曾因尼克而羞愧于自己的虚伪。  
仔细打量了尼克后发现他除了有些颓废以及虚弱外，还是和盖茨比死前一样，那样质朴和青涩，也许说青涩也不太合适，但盖茨比发现自己找不出别的词语来形容尼克，如果可以，他想用一切美好的词汇去描绘眼前的朋友，就像他一直认为自己是一切贬义词的集合一样——也许除了专情这个褒义词，他和尼克就像是相反的一对，至少尼克和成为盖茨比以后的他是完全相反的。  
盖茨比看着尼克发红的眼眶和那明显已经僵硬但仍紧紧握住电话的双手，无意识地叹了口气，他怎么就没发现除了真诚，尼克有时还固执得可怕呢，盖茨比心里这样想着。尼克蓝绿色的眼睛里盛满了悲伤与无奈，那饱含的深情让盖茨比只匆匆瞥了一眼就不敢再看，尼克每天都会将自己收拾干净，所以盖茨比从没见过现在这样留着胡茬有些邋遢的尼克，但他却希望自己不要有这种机会。  
在盖茨比醒来后，当然不是指棺柩里躺着的那个醒过来，他就一直在打电话，重复着相同的动作——拿起听筒，拨号，然后再挂断，说着差不多早已被他重复多遍的话——您好，您是XX先生么？请问您明天有空参加盖茨比的葬礼么？——当然几乎所有人都在他说出盖茨比的名字时选择了挂断电话，有些人因为礼仪的习惯会等他说完然后再“礼貌拒绝”。  
尼克整整打了两天的电话，除了处理老管家时不时送来的一些水和食物，他再也没怎么休息过，盖茨比用了处理来形容尼克吃饭喝水是再合适不过的，因为尼克就像完成任务一样坐在客厅椅子上机械地吃饭喝水，他也仅以此稍作休息。老管家劝尼克放弃，毕竟电话本已拨过半，而答应来参加盖茨比葬礼的却没有一个人，看着尼克打电话，盖茨比自己都想劝他放弃了，毕竟他自己清楚电话本上记录的从来不是朋友，因为朋友的电话永远都记在心里，尼克除外，毕竟他们住得如此相近。  
老管家留在这儿，盖茨比大概能猜到的，毕竟他曾予以这位老人一些恩情，但盖茨比却无法完全弄清楚尼克留在这里的原因，也许是因为他是尼克的朋友，而他又在死后无人可主持葬礼？盖茨比大概认定这就是原因了，但尼克又告诉他并不完全是这些。  
天已经黑了，明天就是盖茨比葬礼举行的日子，得力于尼克的执着，终于有两三位他的“朋友”同意前来参加他的葬礼，老管家收拾好就早早地睡去了，尼克却坐在棺柩一边的楼梯上静默着，他看不见坐在棺柩上看着他的盖茨比，就像盖茨比看不见黑夜里尼克被愧疚拉进泥沼的挣扎。  
当盖茨比意识到尼克在哭泣的时候，尼克已经开始哽咽，他用有些沙哑的声音断断续续地向着看不见的上帝忏悔着，他诉说着盖茨比的悲剧，悲伤得不能自已，好像悲剧里的主人公不是棺柩里躺着的那个人，而是躲在黑夜里忏悔的这个。盖茨比听着尼克所有用在自己身上的词句，他甚至一度怀疑此时已然是葬礼，毕竟对于他而言，恐怕只有在葬礼上才能听到这样的赞美。  
盖茨比在尼克的故事里，俨然被树立成一位痴情的绅士，也许在尼克的眼里他就是这样的存在，他在为了曾经美好的爱情而与命运勇敢抗争，却又在距离梦想咫尺的时候被梦想辜负。盖茨比用曾经的美好来形容他与黛西的爱情，是的，曾经。盖茨比听着尼克抱歉地告诉躺在那里的他，黛西和汤姆因故无法出席他的葬礼，他尽可能地用委婉的词句表达，好像盖茨比还能因此而责怪他没有努力似的。  
盖茨比回忆着黛西那令人倾醉的脸庞，想起的却只有黛西秀发上点缀的璀璨饰品，他爱黛西，这毋庸置疑，他这样告诉尼克，也这样告诉自己。黛西是他的梦，是他近乎成魔的执念，他得不到她却也放不下她，最后只能让自己活在痛苦的挣扎之中。当他为黛西顶罪的时候，他不知为什么竟然感到开心，好像自己终于有机会补偿黛西的深情一样。对，补偿，因为盖茨比总或多或少地认为黛西婚后不幸福有一部分是因为当年自己的放手，尽管黛西的选择与汤姆的出轨和他并没有什么关系。  
人信仰神，不仅因为神无所不能，也因为神遥不可及，他们便从心里生出无尽的敬畏。黛西就是他的神，遥不可及让他必须不停地去追逐，最终化为黑夜里那唯一的绿色光芒，似乎在嘲笑着盖茨比的一切努力是那样可笑，因为黛西最终也未曾属于他，哪怕是他的葬礼，黛西也吝啬于赐予他最后一丝善意。  
如果这一切再来一次，盖茨比也不知道自己是否仍会继续追逐黛西甚至为她顶罪，他唯一知道的就是这世上从没有如果的恩赐，他只能带着到此为止的无奈和解脱在棺柩里被时光遗忘。  
夜已经深了，尼克的忏悔也结束了，他必须休息一会儿，但是疲倦的身体已经无法支撑他回到床上去了，所以他就躺在楼梯上休憩，紧皱的眉头将他的悲伤深深地留在他的梦里。盖茨比从棺盖上下来，坐到了尼克身边，明知道触碰不到，盖茨比还是尝试着用手去揉尼克的头发。那不同于黛西浅金色秀发的黑棕色短发，让盖茨比觉得也许触感会更硬一些。盖茨比拍了拍尼克的肩膀，就像他曾经做过的那样，好像这样就可以将尼克梦里的悲伤赶走，但他做不到，他唯一能做的就是再看一眼尼克，再看一眼这个不能称之为家的家。  
盖茨比在尼克身边坐了一夜，说是一夜也许并不合适，因为尼克睡着后没有几个小时天就亮了。盖茨比看着不知怎么就忽然惊醒的尼克，有些心痛，说不上来的原因，也许只是觉得自己不配，也许是因为别的什么。盖茨比一开始接近尼克，他的确只是为了接近黛西，只是为了找到一个使者来让他和黛西重逢，但后来，尼克证明了，他不仅仅是拯救盖茨比和黛西爱情的人，还是拯救盖茨比的人。  
老管家在尼克梳洗后拿来一套黑白西装，盖茨比认出那是自己很久之前定做的一套，尼克身形要比盖茨比瘦弱不小，也就只有盖茨比以前的衣服稍合身一些。尼克在盖茨比死后就很少回家了，他一直在忙着这样或那样的事，鲜少有空回自己的小木屋一趟。事实上盖茨比并不介意尼克穿自己的衣服，他以前还在军队里时，队友之间混穿衣服就是常有的事，自然不会去介意尼克穿自己的衣服了。  
尼克换衣服的时候盖茨比就在旁边，这是不礼貌的，可盖茨比告诉自己，都是灵魂了还有什么顾虑，反正他已经快要被埋葬了。是的，盖茨比最后还是决定和自己的尸体一起被埋葬，毕竟他已然死去，哪怕站在这里的是一个灵魂，可他不能算活着，与其对这个世间恋恋不舍，不如与黑暗做伴化为腐朽。  
尼克首先换上裤子，裤子有些肥大，可是衬衫大小却差不多，盖茨比看着瘦弱的尼克仔细地扣着衬衫纽扣，问着自己，尼克是本来就这么瘦弱，还是在他死后才变成这样的呢？盖茨比不得不承认，穿着西装的尼克突然多了些上流贵族的气质，尤其是他今天剃了胡子，好好打理了一番自己，也可能是尼克本身就有那种气质，尽管身上的西装有些偏大。  
尼克扣上袖口，站在镜子前面，不知道在想些什么，只是呆呆地看着镜子，盖茨比有些冲动，他上前拥抱了尼克，他竟然觉得自己好像闻到了尼克身上的味道，可惜他依然不能触碰到尼克，盖茨比放开尼克时，他只在镜子里看见了憔悴的尼克，这无疑又一次击中了盖茨比，又一次提醒他某些他想要否定的事。  
在尼克宣布盖棺之前，盖茨比就躺了进去，身下就是自己的尸体，这样的感觉有些惊悚，但盖茨比却依然躺了进去，然后以那样的角度看着尼克，看着自己死后为数不多的几个愿意施舍最后一丝善意的人，然后闭上眼，等待黑暗的来临。


	2. 心之所向

盖茨比放任自己在无尽的黑暗里沉沦，他不可控制地回想起自己站在泳池边，耳边那声惊吓人的枪声，一下又一下地击碎着自己唯一所拥有的。可是忽然间，他又想起了尼克憔悴的脸庞，想起了尼克曾经在花园里给予他的笑容，他觉得也许自己还拥有一些看不见的东西，可惜那枪声又突然间响起。  
盖茨比在挣扎，他好像看见了尼克和自己一样被子弹洞穿，刺眼的红色在胸前晕开，尼克缓缓倒下的身体吓到了他。盖茨比试图睁开双眼，就像他每天早晨醒来时那样，可是现在他却做不到，他一度怀疑是不是自己的棺柩太过狭小，以至于他连挥动双手试图驱散黑暗与恐惧都做不到。  
“先生……”盖茨比听到好像有人在说话，听起来熟悉的嗓音离得有些遥远，他挣扎得更厉害了，渐渐地声音越来越近，盖茨比意识到有些事情不对劲，没有任何一个愚蠢的人会试图唤醒一个已经在棺柩里定居的亡灵。  
耳边的声音越来越大声，盖茨比用尽最后的一股力气睁开自己的眼睛，然后他就看见了床边年老的管家担忧的脸，下意识地被吓得跳起来，这个时候他发现自己终于拿回了自己身体的掌控权。  
“先生，你还好吗？”管家笔直地站在床边，盖茨比还没弄懂到底发生了什么，但他还是下意识地接过管家递来的水一饮而尽，面对管家的询问，他不知道该怎么回答，只能敷衍地挥了挥手让对方离开，他需要机会让自己弄清楚现在的状况。  
管家离开后，盖茨比坐在床上，头有些隐隐作痛，他分明记得自己已经死去，子弹射进身体的痛感还很清晰，可是再睁开眼他又活过来了，他躺在自己的床上而不是被埋在土里，这实在是一个让人无法想通的情况。  
盖茨比开始怀疑这是梦或者其他什么幻觉，但他也说不清他的死是梦还是眼前的一切是梦，他希望是前者。他伸手抚上额头，希望能缓解一下不适，结果却发现自己早已被汗浸湿，他不得不去洗个脸，同时他也庆幸着，毕竟他从没听人说过死人或者灵魂也是会流汗的。  
盖茨比站在镜子前面，脸上分不清是汗水还是泪水，亦或者两者都有，他不知道为什么自己哭了，哭声在水声下细不可闻。盖茨比情绪失控了一会儿，但很快就收拾好自己，他洗了把脸后再三确认自己看起来并无不妥，这才走出了洗手间。  
盖茨比来到客厅，一边的桌子上已经放上了丰富的晚餐，管家站在餐桌旁等候着盖茨比的入座，而此时的盖茨比却一心想着其他的事，他死后屋子的破败情景还历历在目，与现在眼前的场景形成强烈的对比。  
盖茨比怀着心事所以晚饭并没有吃多少，佣人将餐具全部撤下后管家递来一份不厚的报告，盖茨比有些疑惑，管家虽然有些不解，但他还是解释道：“先生，这是您先前要求托森先生帮您调查的尼克先生的资料，他今天下午送来的，当时您正在休息他就先离开了。”  
盖茨比接过那份资料，但他没有打开，这份资料他之前已经看过并且烂熟于心，此刻的他没有心情再看一遍，他让管家退下，他需要好好理清一下思绪。盖茨比知道尼克是因为黛西曾经提起过他，因为尼克和盖茨比一样参过军，黛西的忧虑让他知道了尼克这个名字。  
起初他找人调查尼克也是为了能找到机会接近黛西，盖茨比无法否认一点，尼克复员后来到东部学习证券的决定，对于盖茨比来说无疑是意外之喜。按照他所设想的发展，尼克也成为了他和黛西之间无可取代的桥梁，但唯一超出盖茨比计划的，也是尼克。  
现在客厅里只剩下了盖茨比，他将手里的资料放下，走到门口穿上佣人递来的外套，他打算去船坞，他从前总能在海风与绿光中获得平静，他希望这次也不会例外。  
站在码头上，盖茨比像以前一样能清楚地看到闪烁的绿光，但是夜晚海上的浓雾让绿光也有些暧昧朦胧，就像此刻盖茨比的思绪，明明就在那里的清晰可见的东西，却被一团团的浓雾环绕。  
盖茨比像之前他数次做过的那样，缓缓伸出手去，让自己的手尽可能地接近那束绿光，海风在他手指间穿梭，提醒着他实际上什么也没得到的事实。绿光投射在海上，形成了一种不知是蓝还是绿的颜色，盖茨比不由自主地就想起了尼克眼睛的颜色，也是那样的蓝绿色，只是尼克眼睛的颜色要更亮丽，像是永远都藏着一抹阳光。  
尼克，盖茨比将这个名字在唇齿间酝酿，他在犹豫，或者也可以说他在害怕。现在盖茨比还没来得及将尼克拖进这一切的漩涡，他的人生还没有和尼克扯上任何关系，他还没将自己充斥着虚伪的人生分享给尼克。但是，他舍不得放弃，尼克的善意与真诚几乎已经成为他人生的救赎，他通过尼克的真诚来衡量世界的虚伪，他无法想象如果他的人生没有尼克的参与将会变成什么样，更好或更坏？不，他的人生已经没有办法更坏了，盖茨比这样告诉自己。  
夜晚的海风终归要比白天的要更寒冷些，盖茨比没有待多久就感觉到了寒冷，像是再一次提醒他他还活着这个事实，十分地真实，盖茨比低头看了一眼右手小指上的戒指，忽然间他终于下定了决心，做出了什么决定。  
没过多久，盖茨比就转身打算往回走了，他向尼克的住处望去，却发现那里亮着暖融融的光亮，盖茨比停住了脚步，站在门口静静地看了一会儿，然后才回到他的庄园。  
盖茨比不知道自己是几点才睡着的，他有些害怕，害怕自己睡着后再醒过来，他眼前的仍是黑暗，他一直支撑着自己，直到最后他几乎是伴着晨光昏睡过去的。  
盖茨比是被电话的铃声吵醒的，他摸索着接了电话，电话背景的嘈杂声几乎搅碎了他的脑袋，盖茨比努力地从喧闹中分辨出沃尔夫山姆的声音。不意外地，又是为了那些摆在明面上的黑色交易，他的合作伙伴已经不满足于现阶段的利益，他们希望他能更大胆一些，希望他像个战士一样在美国这片土地上收割金钱。  
盖茨比在电话里近乎怒吼着拒绝，停顿了一会儿，然后又平静地要求稍后再谈，他不等沃尔夫山姆的回答就挂断了电话。盖茨比将自己重重地摔进松软的床铺里，然后笑了笑，仅仅因为他还在自己的卧室里，然后又叹了口气，仅仅因为他还要面对这面临失控的人生。  
盖茨比几乎绝望地起了床，拖着疲惫的身子走进了浴室，他花费了一些时间将自己收拾好，然后换上管家替他拿来的衣物，然后他打算开始处理他的产业事宜，他约了沃尔夫山姆在理发店见面，就像以前一样。  
盖茨比很少到书房去，至少在尼克搬到他隔壁之前他很少去，后来因为能更好地观察到尼克和他的小木屋，所以他莅临书房的次数开始增多，但大多数不是为了办公。  
盖茨比站在落地窗前，窗帘被他掀开了一点，过分灿烂的阳光洒进书房，似乎给书架上昂贵的精装书都镀上了一层金光。从窗户望出去，盖茨比可以很轻易地看见尼克的小木屋，有些发黄的白色让木屋显得有些暖意，就像尼克给盖茨比的感觉一样，两者和阳光都是绝配。  
显然尼克比他要起得更早些，因为尼克此时正坐在屋子走廊上的吊椅上，手里拿着一本红色的硬壳书，身上是简单的白色汗衫还有短裤，也许说他在阅读也并不合适，因为尼克总是时不时地就望向不远处的海滩，他显得不是十分专心。  
尼克这时的样子才是盖茨比印象里所熟悉的样子，盖茨比能清楚地看见尼克棕黑色的短发不太听话地支棱着，少年脸上带着那发自真心的笑容，却让盖茨比想起了他死后尼克微红的双眼，心忽然没缘由地抽痛了一下。此时尼克笑得越开心，就越是提醒着盖茨比尼克在他死后憔悴的样子。  
盖茨比放下窗帘，来到书桌前，打开抽屉拿出一张材质极佳的信笺，选了一瓶他最喜欢颜色的墨水，写下了那份请柬，但等字迹干透后，盖茨比将信笺又放了回去，他还有些踌躇，他必须选择最佳的时机，现在还太早了。  
正在这时，书房的门被管家打开，盖茨比发现管家的手里提着一只有些脏的小东西——尚且年幼的一只小狗，管家的声音明显带着不悦：“先生，我们在花园里发现了这小东西，它咬坏了花园里的鲜花，我们要怎么处理它？”盖茨比站起来走近管家和他手里的小东西，小狗大概刚刚断奶，浑身都是黑色的，除了两只耷拉下来的耳朵和四只爪子是白色的，这样奇特的配色可不多见。他认出这是尼克曾饲养的那只拉布拉多犬——尼克曾向他描述过他养的那只小东西，和眼前这只一样，尼克对小东西的走丢曾一度表现出可惜。  
盖茨比从管家手里接过小东西，正好对上小东西闪烁着亮光的黑色眼睛，它甚至发出低声地呜咽，盖茨比将小东西还给管家，说道：“将这小东西洗干净，我想它的主人会找来的。”管家听见吩咐，有些嫌弃却又无奈地接受了指示，正打算离开书房，但盖茨比忽然制止了他。  
盖茨比又将小家伙接了过来，他改了主意，他让管家准备了一些东西，比如一盆温热的清水和一些牛奶。盖茨比费了些工夫将小狗洗了干净，还给它喝了些牛奶，可怜的小家伙才雀跃起来，绕着他的裤脚转圈，或者安静地趴伏在椅子旁。  
盖茨比之后花了几天时间来处理他事业上的问题，贩卖私酒的确在短时间内给他带来了暴利，但他不会忘记这件事带给他的负面影响，还有在这件事上他的那些“合作伙伴”的丑恶嘴脸，他打算对他的事业做出些改变，尽管现在这对他来说并不容易。  
感觉到裤脚被什么东西扫过，盖茨比低头，发现了小家伙正欢快地摇着尾巴，盖茨比将它抱了起来，这几天小东西被他暂时养着，他忽然想起管家早上询问他，要如何安排明日的宴会，低头看了眼小东西，盖茨比觉得时间差不多了。   
盖茨比唤来管家，将怀里的狗和桌子抽屉里的信笺一起交给他，让他将这两样东西都完好地送到隔壁的尼克先生家，是时候物归原主了，可他是否真的已经做好了决定呢？


	3. 再次相遇

盖茨比的请柬和小狗已经送出去了，而关于宴会的布置也早在周一，管家就已经驾轻就熟的开始准备了，剩下的他只需要等待，等待命运的重启。

盖茨比在庄园里四处闲逛，看着周围被丝带和玻璃制品点缀的草地，盖茨比有种自己是正在筑巢的鸟儿的错觉。阳光照射在装饰物上折射出刺眼的光芒，让天气似乎炎热了不少，盖茨比还没走多久浑身就已汗水淋漓，他不得不脱下自己的外套，将袖子卷到手肘，顺便还解开了衬衫上的几颗扣子。

盖茨比站在刚刚修整过的草地上，弯腰捡起园艺师丢在地上的修剪工具，慢悠悠的将工具放到了草地一角的工具房里，有些气喘的他不得不承认自己缺少锻炼的身体已经没有了以前的体能。

盖茨比刚打算回屋子吹风扇凉快一下，就忽然听到身后有声响,他转过身后却发现尼克就站在他身后不远处。意料外的看见尼克，让盖茨比一下没做出反应，只呆呆的站在那里，尼克看着盖茨比也有点尴尬，大概是没有料到这个偏僻的地方还有人在。

最后还是尼克首先打破了沉默，他走向前来对着盖茨比说道：“先生，十分抱歉，无意打扰，你是替盖茨比先生打理花园的园丁吗？”盖茨比刚回过神又被尼克的问题噎到，他想起这时候尼克还没见过他，再加上他此刻十分不“上层”的穿着，尼克很可能是将他认错成庄园的园丁了。

盖茨比不想自己在这种十分狼狈的情况下和尼克相逢，所以便决定假装成园丁，他回答道：“是的先生，请问您有什么事吗？还有请问您是怎么进来的？”尼克十分尴尬的笑了笑，他指了指身后不远处的一条小路解释道：“我是刚刚搬来住在隔壁的，无意之中发现了这条小路，没想到竟然能通道盖茨比先生的庄园里，原谅我的无礼。”

盖茨比是知道这条小路的，曾经他就多次通过这条小路去找过尼克，甚至还曾在这条小路上的某棵树下吻过黛西的唇，但他没想过尼克也曾通过这条小路偷偷接近过他的庄园，可能是尼克觉得这实在是有些没有礼貌便从未对他提起过。

盖茨比看着尼克，顿时玩心大起，决定戏弄一下他，便佯装慌张的对他说：“那你赶快离开，盖茨比先生可是个很严厉的老男人，如果他知道你未经他的允许就到他的庄园来，那你可要倒大霉了！我发誓，他绝对会打断你一条腿的！”尼克听了，显然有些慌张了，“不会吧，我听说盖茨比先生是个很慷慨的人。”盖茨比忍住了笑意继续骗尼克，“哦不，那不过是别人为了讨好他而编造出来的谎言罢了，事实上，他的善良绝对不会比他头顶上剩下的几根头发多，他的胸怀也不会比他鼻尖上的黑痣大。我发誓，我昨天还看见有个仆人因为盘子没洗干净被他赶出去呢！”

盖茨比说的话出乎尼克的预料，他更加无措了起来，“可是，昨天盖茨比先生还让他的管家给我送来了请柬和走失的宠物狗，他......” “那一定是他看你的宠物太小不够吃，或者不想和你这个邻居搞僵关系，所以才大发的善心吧。”尼克还没说完，盖茨比就抢着回答了，显然他已经对这个只会说盖茨比坏话的园丁角色越来越熟悉了。

看到尼克被打击到了的表情，盖茨比才意识到这样抹黑自己也许并不是个好主意，所以懊恼之余便想岔开话题，”嘿，你别担心，我不会告诉他你偷偷进来过的，盖茨比先生从没来过这儿。”尼克冲这位和善的园丁笑了笑表示谢意，他正准备回自己的木屋去，却被拦了下来。

“先生，我们之前在哪里见过吗？”盖茨比讲这话刚刚说出口就后悔了，这真算得上是最老套的搭讪方式，但天知道，他只想让尼克再多呆一会儿。“恐怕没有，因为我不记得曾经见过你这样出众的人。”尼克停下脚步仔细打量了半天眼前的人，最终还是满脸疑惑的摇了摇头。

当尼克盯着盖茨比看的时候，盖茨比有些莫名的紧张，他皱着眉歪了一下头，装作回忆的样子说道：“不，我之前一定见过你，让我想想......啊！你是不是也曾经在第一师步兵连呆过？我曾经在步兵十六连待过。”尼克听完便笑了起来，“是的，我曾在步兵二十八连待过，虽然你这样说，不过很抱歉，我还是不记得我曾见过你。”

盖茨比靠近尼克，站在尼克不远的地方，笑着说道：“是我偶然间看见路的过你，你不记得也是应该的，当时你可能根本没注意到我。”盖茨比有意模糊回答，毕竟连他自己都不知道当时是否真的看见过尼克了，“我还不知道你的名字呢，介意告诉我吗？”盖茨比说着伸出了右手，他必须庆幸自己今天没带那枚戒指，“当然不介意，尼克卡拉韦，你可以叫我尼克，你呢？”尼克回答着将自己的右手伸了过去。

“詹姆斯霍克*，你可以叫我詹姆斯。”盖茨比犹豫了好一会儿，直到尼克收回了手，这才说出了一个假名字，虽然这个名字并非完全是他的真名，但他至少坦白了一部分。尼克没有说什么，他只是笑着开了个玩笑，“你看起来不像是个退伍的战士，倒像个成功的商人，还是从小就在上流社会耳濡目染的那种。”盖茨比想了一会儿才明白，尼克这是在说他像个富家子弟，还是从小就会享受的那种，他回击到：“你看起来也不像个退伍的士兵，倒像个还在求学的孩子，还是那种从小就背负父母希望的。”

*詹姆斯是盖茨比的原名，而霍克意为老鹰，这里我是想暗示盖茨比有雄心~

尼克听完立刻就明白，眼前这个人在说他身材瘦小的像个孩子，还是书呆子的那种，他本想板起脸表示自己很不高兴，结果对方也板起脸来。两个人互相板着脸对视，但是没坚持多久，两个人就统统绷不住了，笑容又溢了出来，两个人大笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“今天很高兴见到你，詹姆斯，你是个很有趣的人，但是你真的有时间和一个还在读书的孩子花费半天的功夫聊天吗？”尼克手插在自己的裤子口袋里，又开起玩笑来，“当然，作为一个成功的商人，我认为你完全可以成为我的下一个客户，不是吗？”盖茨比指了指尼克屋前杂乱的草坪，用另一个玩笑回应着。

尼克笑着挥了挥手，说道：“如果你真的这么打算，那你可要白忙活了，毕竟一个孩子只能从父母那儿得到零用钱，而你也看见了，这儿只有我一个人住。”“哦，那身为商人的我看来是不能继续和你聊天了，”盖茨比将外套换了只手拿着，“但是朋友可以，不是吗？尼克？”

盖茨比觉得自己也许有点冒失，但话已经说出口，再收回也来不及了，他只能装作镇定的微笑着，等待尼克的回答，而尼克显然没有让他失望，“当然，孩子总是需要朋友的。”*

*这几段是尼克和盖茨比互相取笑对方的对话，两个人也是通过这几个玩笑拉近关系的，盖茨比最后想和尼克交朋友，而尼克也同意了~

尼克没呆多久就回去了，他是来学习证券的，他还有一书柜的专业书没看完，自然不能在别人的草坪上呆上一个下午。尼克临走前还让“詹姆斯”替他向盖茨比先生说声谢谢，为了小狗更为了邀请，盖茨比对尼克表示他会的。

盖茨比回到了屋子里就叫来了仆人，他想让仆人去叫醒为了晚上将要彻夜狂欢而休息的尤因山岭，他此刻只想在《蓝色狂想曲》*的醉人音符里将此刻定格成永远。

*《蓝色狂想曲》是电影的盖茨比转身背后炸烟花那段的背景乐，原作是乔治格什温，但这曲子是被理查德克利德曼弹奏而出名的；我本想用肖邦的《幻想即兴曲》的，但是我对钢琴曲也没啥研究，最后还是决定用电影里的比较保险~

可惜，沃丽策钢琴没有奏响，因为管家来向他确认宴会最后的准备，但这并不影响盖茨比的好心情，事实上在沃尔夫山姆的电话打来前，盖茨比的心情一直很好。

沃尔夫山姆在电话里明确的表示自己对盖茨比想要退出这种懦夫行径的蔑视，他重复的提醒着盖茨比他如今的身价就是建立在这黑色交易之上的，盖茨比不想在电话里与他争辩什么，他想到今晚这场意义非凡的宴会，他向沃尔夫山姆提出明天老地方见面的要求，对方犹豫了一会儿便也同意了。

盖茨比挂上电话，好心情已经荡然无存，他在卧室的阳台上坐了一会儿，便下楼去找了老管家，询问道：“今晚，贝克小姐确定会到场吗？”老管家恭敬的说道：“是的先生。”

乔丹贝克是黛西的好朋友，也是未来尼克的女朋友，对于她的前者身份，盖茨比是很欢迎她的到来的，毕竟她也是一条让他接近黛西的捷径，但是对于后者的身份，盖茨比却并不希望她出席，好像只要她不出席，她和尼克之间就再无可能了一样。

盖茨比接近黛西就像是本能一样，同时他也不希望离尼克越来越远，但他知道，如果按照上辈子的命运轨迹，只有将尼克远远的推离自己，才能让尼克继续不受打扰的过完他的一生，他就是这样的矛盾着。

有这样的想法明显是莫名其妙的，盖茨比有些烦躁了起来，他扯开自己的领口，想要借此得到喘息，但收效了了。他脱了衣服，漫步着走向浴室去冲个澡，想为晚宴做些准备。

等盖茨比洗完澡，换好衣服，庄园里已经有客人陆续到来了，尤因也准备好了坐在大厅里，等待着俊男靓女在他的音乐里狂欢。盖茨比从窗子里看见，外面装饰的那些灯饰，已经陆陆续续亮了起来，将他的庄园点缀的犹如坠满了星辰，狂欢之夜已然拉开序幕


	4. 灿如烟火

尼克到达庄园的时间不算晚，但当时庄园里已然有很多来自各处的不速之客，他强烈的好奇心让他不由自主的四处张望，看见飞驰而来的汽车，以及衣着华美的俊男靓女，还有在门口附近衣着整齐的侍者。

尼克以前也参加过类似的宴会，只不过那些宴会没有这场宴会这般大，而且气氛往往也更严肃些，是断断不会出现眼前这般类似狂欢的景象的，这显得未免太放肆了些，反倒衬得这宴会有些异样的怪异，尽管下午那位园丁的警告还让他心有余悸，但这并不影响尼克此刻内心的雀跃。

尼克随着人流一起涌向宴会入口，他想停下脚步向侍者出示自己的请柬，但他却被攒动的人群挤得停不下来，他发现侍者更本没有注意过他手上的请柬，而他身边的所有人更是直接冲进了庄园中，这让尼克茫然无措了一会儿。

庄园里人声鼎沸，尼克时不时的能看见不少熟悉的面孔，大多是和他乘同一班火车上下班的人，这些人都在积极努力的向别人推销自己的产品，他们坚信只要自己够努力，就能将这些看起来就很有钱的人口袋里的钱挪进自己的口袋。可尼克知道，口袋里越是有钱的人，就越是吝啬于将自己的口袋向别人打开。

庄园里到处都是扎堆的人群，三三两两的聚在一起喝酒、 跳舞或者说着些惹人发笑的事，他们手里端着酒杯在尼克身边来来往往，让尼克有些不自在。尼克没有女伴，一方面是他在东部根本不认识什么朋友，跟别提是愿意做他女伴的人了，他一向不精通于此道；另一方面，尼克只是抱着应邀来与传说中的盖茨比见面的，他的本意就不在于舞会，所以自然就没有考虑到要邀请女伴出席。

尼克在人群中穿梭，四处张望，希望能找到一个可以让他躲开喧闹的地方，或者他也在希望自己可以幸运的遇到那个神秘的盖茨比先生，最后他在一个不算偏僻的角落发现了一个摆满了鸡尾酒的小桌子。

尼克端着一杯看起来不错的鸡尾酒，半靠着桌子旁的装饰用的柱子，他眼神四处看着，却没发现随着他重心的转移，他身后的柱子在慢慢倾斜，等他反应过来已然来不及了。尼克心里已经想象到了跌倒后出糗的尴尬场面，甚至还在挣扎时将手上杯中的剩酒倒在了身上，感觉到胸前一凉，尼克只能认命的闭上了眼。

预料中的场面没有发生，因为有个人替他顶住了柱子，顺便还扶住了他，尼克转身打算感谢对方，却发现下午和他聊天的那个园丁正看着他，脸上还带着些担忧。“嘿！詹姆斯，没想到能在这看见你！”尼克将手臂从对方的手里收回，解开外套仔细查看衬衫上的酒渍，白死的衬衣显得酒渍更为明显，尼克只能摇摇头表示可惜，“刚刚谢谢你，不然我非要在这儿丢人了。”尼克将手里的空酒杯放回桌子，看着面前的友人说道。

盖茨比从尼克一进门就看见了他，但他没有上前主动去找他，毕竟盖茨比也不直到该用什么方式向尼克说明自己的真实身份比较好。盖茨比看着尼克在人群中游走，好奇的双眼四处打量，他脸上的笑意和尼克上扬的嘴角都没消失过，直到他瞧见尼克可能会跌倒受伤这才现身帮忙。

盖茨比眼疾手快的扶稳了柱子，也扶住了尼克仰倒的身子，可惜很快尼克就站稳了，他看着尼克解开纽扣，看见衬衫胸口一片酒渍，听见尼克叫他詹姆斯，盖茨比笑着回道：“不客气，你还好吧？我还以为你喝醉了，连站都站不稳了呢。“盖茨比拿出一条干净的手帕，尼克接过去一脸疑惑，盖茨比笑着指了指尼克胸前的酒渍。

“我刚来怎么可能就喝多了呢？你可别小看我，我酒量还是不错的，不信咱们比一比？”尼克将帕子收起来，然后从桌子上拿起一杯酒，又拿起另外一杯酒递给盖茨比，盖茨比接过酒杯却没喝。“哈哈，你的酒量好不好我不知道，但我的酒量可不是很好，我可不想被扔出去。你喝慢点，这酒虽然不醉人，但喝急了还是有点伤身的。”盖茨比看见尼克打算一口饮尽鸡尾酒，便急忙阻止了他，庄园里的酒都是好酒，但豪饮的话还是担心会伤身，而且盖茨比猜尼克一定没吃什么东西，空腹喝酒对身体更不好。

尼克没听盖茨比的话，还是一口喝光了杯子里的酒，他笑着向盖茨比展示空酒杯，“还记得当兵的时候，冬天喝酒取暖，那酒才叫烈。”盖茨比只笑着耸耸肩，“我酒量不好，取暖只能裹紧衣服，看着别人将一瓶威士忌分喝干净。”

“你也是收到盖茨比先生的邀请来参加宴会的吗？”尼克拉着盖茨比另外找了个地方闲聊，“不，这里所有的人都是不请自来的，我只是今天工作完时间已经晚了，就顺便留下来了。”盖茨比注意到自己的戒指有些担心尼克会看到，再加上他还另有安排，所以现在他打算借口离开了，“我必须要离开一会儿了，我好像看见管家在找我，可能是要给我结算工资了，等会儿见，尼克。”

尼克还没得及再说什么，就看见盖茨比离开的背影，没了熟人，尼克只能继续闲逛，但没过多久，他又看见了一个熟人——乔丹贝克，她一身不算特别奢华的晚礼服将她修长的身材修饰的更加匀称，尼克走到她身边地给她一杯酒，乔丹接过酒杯就顺势挽住了尼克，两个人顺着楼梯走向人群。

盖茨比匆匆离开，他避开喧闹的人群并且随手将手里的酒杯递给了管家，脚步匆匆的就回到三楼的书房，管家去邀请贝克小姐到书房来，而盖茨比忐忑的在心中不知道在想着什么。他离开的时候看见乔丹出现，不知道为什么就有种心虚感，那种感觉强烈的提醒着他让他赶快离开，这种感觉在上一次在酒吧看见汤姆时也出现过，和上次一样，盖茨比这一次也选择了逃避。

盖茨比等了一会，略收了收自己的思绪与情绪，乔丹随着管家就进到书房了，盖茨比转过身，脸上又挂起真诚的微笑，绅士又不失风度的替乔丹拉开椅子。乔丹对眼前的男人明显很好奇，可是身为女人的矜持，让她不得不收回看着对方脸庞的目光，高雅的端坐着，微侧着身子看向盖茨比。

盖茨比微笑着低着头，无意识的摸索着右手小指上的戒指，挥手让管家退下，他这才走近乔丹，上一次也是在书房，乔丹也是这一身礼服，他也是一样忐忑的心情，但又有什么好像不同了。盖茨比没来得及细想，乔丹就开口了：“盖茨比先生？”“你好，贝克女士，恕我冒昧，我请管家邀请你来这里，是有些事情打算与你商讨一下，希望你不要介意。”盖茨比替乔丹倒了一杯酒，“不会，盖茨比先生，感谢你的邀请，虽然我并不知道你将要和我说什么，但是我想我可以为你做些什么。”乔丹接过酒杯，礼貌的微笑着。

“事实上，我们曾经见过，贝克小姐。”盖茨比看着乔丹，对方一脸疑惑，显然没想起来，盖茨比提醒道：“那是五年前的事了，你不记得也是应该的，那时候我还是一个军官呢。那时候谁又能想到，我现在成为一个成功的商人了呢？”乔丹经过提醒，恍然间竟也想起来某些事情。

尼克在乔丹被老管请走了以后就又陷入了无所事事的状态，心里还想见一见那位神秘的盖茨比先生，但又不知去哪里找他，早知道该跟着管家一起去的，尼克如是想着。尼克站在楼梯上，欣赏着院子里疯狂歌舞的女人和男人们，耳边的乐曲不知道是什么曲子的变调，伴随着整个庭院里的笑声，还有空气里的香水味道和甜腻的酒水的味道，仿佛将尼克熏的也有些醉了。

尼克正欣赏时忽然被人拍了肩，转过脸看见一个和他差不多高的男人，对方看起来和自己差岁数，黑色的西装显得对方身材修长匀称，对方带着笑意看着他，说道：“你是第一次来吗？”“我刚刚搬来，第一次参加，你呢？”男人走到尼克身边，和他一起看着院子里，说道：“来过几次，不过我不太喜欢，太吵。”男人指着自己的耳朵开玩笑，尼克笑了。

盖茨比送走了乔丹，他不太记得自己向乔丹说了什么，大概也是和上一次差不多，但他又觉得隐隐有些不同，说不上来是什么感觉，他只觉得有些胸闷。盖茨比一口饮尽酒杯里的威士忌，想扯开领口但想到等会儿还要去见尼克，又放弃了这个打算。

等盖茨比再出现时，尼克身边除了乔丹以外，还有两位男士，一个是乔丹的护花使者，一个就是前来搭讪的男人，四个人也不知是在说笑些什么，盖茨比只看见尼克身边的那个男人近乎半靠在尼克身上，他刚想做些什么，四个人就已经打算换个地方聊天了。

盖茨比见尼克要离开，便急忙赶过去，顺手还拿过旁边服务生手上的托盘和酒，等盖茨比靠近后，这才听见他们在讨论这座庄园的主人，神秘的盖茨比先生，也就是他自己。盖茨比故意将手中的托盘伸向尼克，尼克正在与身边的男人聊天，并未在意就拿了一杯酒，还津津有味的向对方说自己是唯一被邀请来的客人这件事，盖茨比有些郁闷了，甚至有些后悔自己隐瞒身份接近尼克。

不知道是谁说烟火将要开始了，盖茨比忽然想起上一次他在尼克面前坦白身份正是这个时候，于是这一次，他也不出意料的找到了个好时机。盖茨比看着尼克吃惊的表情，还有眼睛里被烟火倒映出的璀璨颜色，笑容不由得更加灿烂了。

尼克没有责怪盖茨比的隐瞒，事实上尼克一开始有些拘谨，直到盖茨比向他开玩笑，他才慢慢放开了，两个人还约好了明天去试飞盖茨比新买的一架水上飞机，对此盖茨比十分满意。

尼克最后还是在庄园呆了很久，在盖茨比的坚持下，尼克还是吃了一些东西以安慰他的胃，他最后离开的时候也有些醉了，虽然不至于胡言乱语，但反应也有些缓慢了，盖茨比好笑的看着熏醉的尼克，毕竟这机会很难得。

让管家送尼克回家，盖茨比也回到了卧室，庄园里还有不少仆人在做打扫，也有不少喝的太醉以至于不能离开的客人，也陆陆续续被安排到了客房休息。

盖茨比坐在卧室阳台的椅子上，看着海面上的绿色灯光闪烁，海浪的声音他听不见，但隐约的竟能看见海浪翻滚着，这一刻，盖茨比的内心前所未有的平静。


	5. 随浪铭记

第二天，尼克从床上起来时有些头晕目眩，在床上坐了一会儿，他才睡眼惺忪的披着睡衣去浴室，他与盖茨比约的时间是下午，确切的中午见面后一起用餐，然后两个人再去试飞水上飞机，所以他还有些时间收拾自己。  
尼克之前还在军队的时候，曾经看见过部队使用军式飞机，他几乎要被那些铁家伙给迷住了，甚至有一段时间做梦都想能飞一飞，可惜一直没有机会，虽然水上飞机和军式飞机差了不少，但也算勉强能够圆满一下这个梦想。  
稀里糊涂的洗漱完，尼克眯着眼踩着拖鞋又一下扑倒在客厅沙发上了，昨夜喝的酒有点多，他现在还有些晕晕沉沉的，虽然不知道确切的时间，但透过窗子的阳光都提醒他，时间已经不早了，可他仍然不想动。  
直到尼克木屋的门被敲响，有节奏的敲击声将尼克最后的一点睡意赶走，他艰难地站起身摸索着去开门，本以为是盖茨比的管家来提醒他赴约什么的，但没想到是盖茨比本人站在门口，回过神的尼克立刻将自己几乎挂在腰上的睡衣裹好，然后邀请对方进屋来。  
盖茨比在门口放下自己帽子和手杖，走到客厅是看见尼克边走向卧室边对他说话，“抱歉，我起的有点晚，你在客厅稍微等一下，我先去换件衣服。”说完便关上了卧室门，盖茨比坐在客厅那张不大的沙发上，打量四周，熟悉的环境唤起盖茨比不少回忆，尤其是那个摆钟，也算是他和黛西两个人感情转折的一个重要见证。  
尼克换衣服没用多久，盖茨比倒是在等待的时候发了一会儿呆，回忆了一下自己的曾经，再回过神来就看见尼克已经换好了衣服站在浴室镜子前了。尼克在镜子面前仔细的梳了一下自己的头发，盖茨比看着忽然笑了，“你需不需要在喷点香水？”尼克放下手中的梳子，笑着回击：“你大概是喷了不少吧？”  
盖茨比没有再说什么，他和尼克走到门口，尼克随手将帽子和手杖递给他，盖茨比带好帽子顺手替尼克将外套穿好，两个人一起说笑着向门外走去，屋外阳光正好。  
盖茨比和尼克两个人并排走着，两个人谁也没说话，路途并不长，不一会儿两个人便到了，管家和女仆替二位放好外套，盖茨比和尼克就去了餐厅。餐桌上丰富的食物唤醒了尼克饥饿的胃，在管家的体贴服侍下，两个人都入了座，午餐味道不错，两个人之间的气氛也恰到好处的和谐，总而言之是一顿宾主尽欢的午餐。  
两个人吃完饭，没有急着去海滩，而是在客厅听着音乐简单的聊着天，眼看太阳总算收敛了些光芒，两个人这才往海滩步行而去。  
水上飞机就停在离海滩不远的海上，白色的机身让飞机看起来有些像飞翔的海鸥，好像这大家伙本来就该在天上待着似的。  
尼克心情愉悦的和盖茨比坐上了飞机，在嘈杂的引擎声中飞机开动了，水花在机身周围四溅，盖茨比发誓自己绝对听见了尼克的尖叫，虽然对方并不承认。  
因为只是试飞，所以飞机飞得并不高，尼克双眼紧紧的盯着飞机下面，嘴角的笑意总也掩盖不住，盖茨比也不由自主的跟着尼克傻笑，就算他早已经坐过很多次这个大家伙。  
盖茨比坐在尼克身边，耳边是对方开怀的笑声，他恍惚间竟然觉得他们此刻仿佛回到了上辈子某个时刻，可总有些东西在提醒他现实并非如此。  
飞机盘旋两圈后在水面降落，机身的震动险些让尼克跌倒，幸好发呆的盖茨比扶住了他，收到对方感谢的微笑，盖茨比放开了手。  
从飞机上下来，尼克还是带着笑意，盖茨比提议在海边走走，尼克同意了，两个人像孩子一样脱了鞋子赤脚在海滩上散步，背后是长长的两排脚印。  
海风中夹杂着海浪和海鸥的声音，身边是尼克，两个人散步时肩膀还能不时的偶尔碰触到，这一切都是这么美好，但盖茨比却要将一切破坏掉。  
“尼克，你一个人在这里生活，家里放心吗？”盖茨比首先打破了沉默。  
“还好，虽然有些不放心但他们尊重我的选择。再说了，我在这也算不上是一个人，我有个表妹，就住在对岸，你可能听说过她的丈夫。”尼克看见沙滩上的贝壳有些好奇，蹲下来仔细查看，回头回答盖茨比的问题。  
“表妹？”盖茨比将准备尼克递来的两个贝壳收好，无意识的重复尼克的话。  
“恩，她丈夫叫汤姆•布坎南，是有名的富豪，你听说过他吗？”  
“大概听说过，你表妹就是他的妻子？”  
“对，她叫黛西，小时候就是个很可爱的女孩儿，不过自从她嫁人之后我也有很久没见过她了，前两天才再次相逢，她长得还和以前一样的漂亮。”尼克站起身，面向着大海张开双手，海风从指缝间溜走。  
“看你就知道，她一定是个很有魅力的女人，可惜……嫁人了。”盖茨比略微停顿了一会儿，看着尼克站在不远处，逆着阳光的身影有些单薄。  
“嘿！我可不是不会生气的人！小心我记仇！”尼克转过身来看着盖茨比，脸上的笑意渐渐地没了，“嫁了人，也不意味着就一定能幸福……”  
“什么？”尼克后面半句话说得实在太轻，盖茨比没能听得清楚，但他大概也能猜到尼克说得内容，汤姆出轨的事情他知道，是黛西后来告诉他的。  
不同于第一次听见这个消息时的愤怒，盖茨比此刻反而觉得很平静，婚外情在上层是一件很“正常”的事情，算得上是众所周知的秘密。  
关于汤姆和他情人的事，盖茨比事实上知道的也不多，有些事情还是他听尼克在他死后说的，他也不过是靠猜测拼凑出一个故事，就算不是全部事实，但也差不多了。  
盖茨比对汤姆算不上恨，更多的是对他的嫉妒，他明白黛西嫁给汤姆这件事，错不在黛西甚至也不在汤姆身上，如果当时的他选择回来，他和黛西之间也许并不会走到今天的地步。  
“你上次和贝克小姐说了什么？”  
“没什么，她对我的故事很感兴趣，我和她不过是闲聊了两句。”盖茨比看见海浪翻滚着扑向尼克的双脚，尼克玩笑的用脚挑起一点海水泼向盖茨比。  
盖茨比笑着躲开，顺手也舀起海水往尼克身上泼，两个人突然像变成孩子一样就在海滩上玩儿起来了，所幸此时沙滩上人并不多，两个人玩的更加开怀了，丝毫忘了两个人刚才正在谈论的话题。  
最后，盖茨比和尼克两个人浑身湿透的坐在沙滩上，天色渐暗，气温也有些下降了，管家就站在远处等候着两个人。  
“贝克小姐约了我明天去喝茶。”尼克整理自己已经湿透了的衣服，随口说道。  
“你喜欢她？”盖茨比转头看着尼克，神色不明。  
“什么？不，不，我和她只是普通朋友。”尼克听见盖茨比的话，急忙抬头反驳。  
“只是个玩笑，别紧张。”  
“……这个玩笑一点也不好笑，詹姆斯。”尼克的神色突然严肃起来，对盖茨比的称呼也变成了詹姆斯，盖茨比有些不知作何反应。  
詹姆斯作为一个有着某种特殊意义的名字，自从盖茨比向尼克公布了身份，这个名字尼克就再也没喊过，他此刻喊出这个名字，盖茨比有些弄不懂对方的心思，有沉默又再度出现在两个人中间。  
“有些话我不希望是别人告诉我的，詹姆斯，我当你是朋友。“  
“我也当你是朋友，一直都是，尼克，你应该知道的……”  
“也许……我们回去吧，我有些冷了。“  
“嗯。”盖茨比站起身拍了拍衣服上的沙粒，然后伸手将尼克拉了起来，也许是力气用得大了些，尼克脚下有些踉跄，两个人之间的距离被猛的拉近，海风从仅存的缝隙中穿过。  
盖茨比松开了手，两个人对视了一会儿，默契的肩并肩转身往管家那边走去。盖茨比现在脚下踩着质感粗糙的沙砾，耳边海鸥的叫声清脆，身边有某个身影陪伴自己，心中虽有些许惆怅，但心情大体上还是十分愉悦的。  
这条路并不长，两个人很快就走到了头，海风吹着湿透的衣服的感觉并不好，两个人都需要回去趁早洗个澡，不然很容易感冒。  
盖茨比站在管家身边，接过管家的毛毯，顺手递给尼克一件，尼克披着毯子向盖茨比告别，盖茨比披着毯子看着尼克的背影。  
“要不要去我家洗个澡？你这样很容易着凉。”盖茨比不由自主地开口，想要挽留尼克，但他说出口就有些后悔，这未免有些过分了。  
“好啊，不过我可没衣服换。”尼克听了转过身，微笑的看着盖茨比，盖茨比也笑着看着他，知道对方在开玩笑，他也笑着回应，“如果不介意你大可以穿我的衣服，当然，你也可以裸着。”  
盖茨比这个玩笑尼克没当回事，他显然同意了盖茨比的提议，因为他已经朝着盖茨比走过来了。盖茨比能清楚的看见海风卷动着尼克的碎发，还有他每一步所带起的沙砾，背后的阳光带着熏黄的暖意，这一幕被盖茨比深深的记在了心里，有些莫名的温柔不由自主地溢了出来。


	6. 一个拥抱

尼克赶到约定的地点时已经有些晚了，沿街的商店大多已经亮起了醒目的霓虹灯，灯光映射在来往的男女脸上，这个时代的奢靡感从这些人的笑容里溢出来。

贝克穿着一身长裙将自己修长的身材展露无遗，秀美的脸庞吸引了在场很多男士的目光，她修长的手指在杯沿来回抚摸，似乎在波动某些男士的心弦。

尼克走近贝克时被侍者拦下了，可他的注意一直都在贝克身上，他急切的需要知道一些事情的真相，昨天在沙滩上他试探过盖茨比，可盖茨比却闭口不言，而贝克可能是他得到答案的唯一方式了。

尼克和侍者两个人就在贝克面前各说各的，声音十分嘈杂，贝克无可奈何的制止了尼克的提问，让对方先坐了下来。

尼克坐在贝克对面，看着她优雅的点燃了一支女士香烟，红唇在白色的纸上烙下痕迹，缭绕的烟雾从她的双唇间散发出来，将贝克笼罩在朦胧的诱惑之中，可尼克的心思却不在这里。

昨天在沙滩上发生的一切又在他眼前出现，他和盖茨比是朋友吗？当然算是，可他们却对彼此并不了解，这份友情来得突然，突然的让尼克觉得有些不安，这种不安在他清楚的知道盖茨比和贝克在瞒着他一些事情的时候变得愈加强烈。

耳边好像有人叫他的名字，尼克回神看见对面的贝克一脸疑惑的看着他，心虚之下尼克只能拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，却差点吐出来，他忘了加糖，苦涩的咖啡刺激着他的味蕾，总算让贝克移开了她的目光。

“盖茨比这一切都是为了黛西，他所做的这一切都是有意义的，你一定不知道。”贝克将燃尽的香烟捻息，吐出最后一口烟雾。

“什么？为了黛西？”尼克显然不清楚贝克在说什么，这话题已经到了他无法理解的部分，在谈论盖茨比为什么会扯上黛西。

“尼克，你果然没在听，我说了，盖茨比就是黛西五年前交往的那个军人，而盖茨比现在所做的这一切都是为了能够名正言顺的再见一面黛西，甚至是希望有机会和黛西……更进一步，你懂了？”贝克一脸无奈的看着尼克，见对方仍然一脸状况外的表情，贝克只能叹了口气，她显然有些生气了，毕竟这样对待一个女士是十分无礼的。

“黛西？可汤姆……盖茨比他……这到底算什么？”好不容易，尼克总算理清了信息量如此巨大的一个故事，他不知道自己到底想说什么，言辞根本连不成句，但贝克却理解了他想说的话。

“汤姆？你忘了，汤姆可是先出轨的那个。”贝克拿起咖啡杯轻抿了一口，脸上的表情不变，似乎这种事再寻常不过。

贝克提到汤姆的情人，尼克想起的不是那个加油站里的万种风情的妇人默特尔，而是那个油渍满身脏兮兮的老板丈夫乔治，汤姆对于在别人丈夫面前与别人妻子调情一向是沾沾自喜的，而转眼间汤姆的角色却成为了那个愚蠢的丈夫，这无疑有点讽刺的意味。

见到尼克犹豫的表情，贝克叹了一口气继续说道：“当年黛西和汤姆结婚我就在场，前一天寄来的一封信不知道怎么的就让黛西大哭了起来，她大哭大闹着扯断了汤姆送的一串珍珠项链……我从未见过那样的她。”

因为当时正在军队里，所以黛西结婚的时候尼克并未出席，但他仍然有幸在报纸上见证了那场奢华婚礼，他从未想过黛西看似幸福的笑容背后还会有撕心裂肺的哭喊，他心中的天平慢慢往某边倾斜。

“盖茨比，想让我替他做什么？”尼克犹豫地问道，他不知道自己在这件事上还能帮上什么忙。

“大概是想通过你，约黛西喝个下午茶吧，至少目前是这样。”贝克将杯子里最后一点咖啡喝完，耸了耸肩说道。

这件事对尼克来说并不难，他和盖茨比算是朋友，他本该现在就给予肯定的答复，但……他犹豫了，他只能低着头避开贝克的眼睛。

在尼克和贝克之间陷入尴尬的沉默时，另一边的盖茨比却在享受着难得的寂静。

夜色渐深，盖茨比心里猜测到尼克大概也知道了自己瞒着他的一部分真相，他原先也许还能笃定尼克的态度，但是一想到昨天发生的事，他开始有点不确定了。

自从盖茨比认识尼克以后，他从未见过尼克生气，虽然昨天尼克的表现远远算不上是在生气，但是那也是他见过的尼克最严肃的表情，而尼克最心碎的表情……可能唯一出现在盖茨比死后。

一想到自己死后尼克那种沉浸在悲伤情绪里的样子，盖茨比的胸口就无意识的抽痛了一下，他站在寂静的黑夜里，下意识的开始回忆过去，这时他才想起来，自己已经很久没有回忆黛西了，也已经很久没去过船坞了。

隐约的有些事情，变得不太一样了，盖茨比并不太清楚，这些改变是好还是坏，至少他现在很享受。

寂静的夜被车辆的引擎声打破，声响也将盖茨比从回忆里唤醒，他转过头来就看见一束光线远远的划破夜色，一辆车子正在慢慢靠近，尼克回来了。

盖茨比站在通往尼克小木屋的那条路上，看着车子慢慢靠近然后停下，尼克就那样从车上走了下来，车子又慢慢开走，尼克向着屋子走去，半路上却好像有所察觉似的转过头，就这样看见了站在树下的盖茨比。

盖茨比站在树下，看着尼克拿着帽子向他走来，恍惚间盖茨比觉得自己好像回到了宴会的大厅里，不然尼克为什么周身都发着耀眼的光芒？

尼克就站在盖茨比面前，盖茨比反而不知道该说些什么了，他怕他一开口就紧张的说出一些滑稽的话，不知道为什么，他心里警告自己千万不要提起黛西的名字，两个人之间陷入了隐隐的尴尬。

最后还是尼克首先打破的僵局，他微微笑着说道：“你家看上去就像是世界博览会一样。”尼克指了指盖茨比身后灯火辉煌的宅子，气氛在玩笑中稍微回温。

“是吗？”盖茨比看着尼克的蓝色的眼睛，有些心不在焉地转过眼睛去望望，“我刚才打开了几间屋子随便看看，没想到灯光这样刺眼，等会儿我就把它们关了。”盖茨比说着停住了，似乎还有些话没说出口，“咱俩到康尼岛去玩吧，尼克，就坐我的车子去。”

“时间太晚了。”  
“那么，到游泳池里泡一泡怎么样？我一夏天还没游过泳呢。”  
“我得上床睡觉了。”  
“好吧。”

盖茨比看着对面的尼克，他想着刚刚自己所说的话，只觉得自己的脑子一定出了什么问题，这种毫无营养的对话只会更加显出他的窘迫。

“我和贝克小姐谈过了，她告诉了我，你的想法，我考虑了一下。”尼克手摸索着手里的帽檐，过了一会才继续说，“我明天就会打电话给黛西，请她到这里来喝茶。”

“嗯，那真的是太好了。”盖茨比不知道自己该有什么样的表情，他现在的心情有些混乱，明明是期待了很久的事成了真，可他心中却挤不出更多的喜悦，“这会不会太麻烦你了？事实上我并不想给你添麻烦的。”

“哈哈，不会的，只不顾是一通电话的事情，这实在算不上麻烦。”尼克仍然微微笑着，眼睛的蓝色夹杂着一些暗色，在是夜晚的月色下显得有些晦暗不明。

尼克的热情让盖茨比感觉有些被噎住的感觉，好像有千万句话堵在喉咙里出不来，尤其是看着尼克的微笑，这些话更急切的想要冲出来，可盖茨比却张不开口，更说不出一句话。  
盖茨比沉默了一会，然后他只能勉强地说：“我要让人把草地平整一下，这样不会显得太过失礼。”

盖茨比说完，他们俩都低头看了看草地——在尼克的乱蓬蓬的草地和盖茨比那一大片剪得整整齐齐的深绿色草坪之间有一条很清楚的分界线。显然，盖茨比说的需要修剪的草地是尼克那一边的。

“需要你亲自来吗？”尼克指着自己这边杂乱的草地，像是想起了什么。

“什么？”盖茨比没有听懂尼克说的意思，他下意识的问道。

“我说，修剪草坪的事需要你亲自来吗？园丁詹姆斯先生？”尼克向着盖茨比开玩笑，他可还是记着，第一次见面盖茨比骗他是园丁的事。

“当然，可是阁下的草坪还不需要我出手。”尼克的玩笑让盖茨比放松了一些，他甚至还夸张的做了一个挺胸的动作，这惹得尼克笑出了声，也让盖茨比更自在了一些。

“另外还有一件小事。”盖茨比等尼克笑完了，然后降低声音，有些含混地说，然后犹疑了一会。

“什么？还需要我做什么吗？”尼克微微歪着头，疑惑的看着盖茨比。

“没什么，真的……“盖茨比手插着腰来回踱步，很是犹豫，最终还是下定决心了，他面对着尼克，“我们，我是说我们之间，嗯……还算是……朋友，对吗？”

朋友这两个字，盖茨比花了一些时间才说出口，他有些忐忑的看着尼克，生怕对方的嘴里会说出什么拒绝的话，虽然盖茨比知道尼克从不会让他失望。

“当然了，只要你还这么认为。”尼克耸了耸肩。

“我一直这么相信的。”盖茨比笑了，他感觉心中原先的憋闷感消散了不少，他向着尼克跨近一步，然后张开双手紧紧的拥抱住了对方，这一刻时间仿佛都停止了。

如墨的夜色总能遮盖某些事情或者心情，淡淡的月色穿过层层叠叠的树叶洒下来，树下的两个身影笼罩在黑暗与月光下，盖茨比像之前还是灵魂时那样抱住了尼克，不同于上一次的失望，这一次盖茨比终于感觉到了尼克的温度。

“嘿，我可还记得你骗我的事。”尼克伸手在盖茨比背上拍了两下，他权当对方是高兴过了头，他现在很高兴自己决定帮盖茨比的决定。

“是你自己猜的，我可没骗你，再说了，就算我当时告诉你我的身份，你会相信？”盖茨比最终还是放开了尼克，在对方的肩膀上拍了两下，他知道对方说的是第一次见面隐瞒身份的事情。也许一开始的靠近盖茨比可以说是抱着别样的目的，但那一次的“初见”可就是意外中的误会了。  
“只是开个玩笑，我可没生气。”  
“我知道你不会的。”  
“……你什么时候有空？”  
“什么有空？”  
“和黛西的下午茶。”  
“……你方便的时候就行，你知道的，我不想给你添麻烦。”  
“那就……后天？”  
“好的……”  
“嗯，那……晚安？”  
“晚安。”

尼克道晚安后就转身离开，盖茨比站在那里看着尼克的背影想起上一次这同样的场景，他对自己上一次竟然想将尼克拉到那灰色的生意中的想法，感到有些自我嫌弃，那显然对尼克是种侮辱，幸好自己后来并没有再犯蠢。

看着尼克走回了木屋，向他挥挥手示意，盖茨比笑着也挥了挥手，尼克关上门，没一会儿木屋的等就亮了，盖茨比这才转身往回走去。


End file.
